rose_carmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Carmen Wiki
Rose Carmen is the main character in this story . Personality Rose appears happy and friendly . She's usually seen joking her friends , singing and laughing . Some people considers her is a Non-lonely-girl . However , she also often appears with a cold face and can makes everyone scares . She's serious and strict in working . Therefore , she's called Cool Girl" or "Miss Heartless" by people . Due to her childhood , she can easily twitch her cheery and easy going usual appearance of a strict and heartless person who doesn't understand at all , the very meaning of friendship . Thinking all of friendships are meaningless and dirty . 'History' Rose is the youngest in her family . She lacked the love from her family because she was a girl . Her family really respected her older brother - Vinson and forgot her , the who needed the true love . She was compared with Vinson . She was a real person , so her relatives didn't respect and love her like her brother . In her childhood , she was hated and bullied by her teachers , they scolded her and forced her doing the things that she hated . Different from her brother who studied easily without thinking , her parents puted too much pressure on her and she had to chase their expectation . They ignored the achievements that she got and required the things that she couldn't get it . She herself felt suffocated by the attention and restrictions and responsibilities placed upon her , which led her wainting to find a true soulmate . However she was slurred by her best friends and isolated by her classmates . She shuts of for the world . She then met Elisa , a cute and kind girl who picked her up after a broken friendship . However , that friendship could not forever because Blossom , who became Elisa's best friend by Rose's help , then they pushed Rose out and made a big hole in her heart that can't heal by anything . She began lack interest in life and hated the thing's called ''true friendship" . '''Relatives' Rose's Parents ' They loves her much but they used the wrong way . Rose also loves and respects her parents but she scares them in particular because for her they are the main reason for all the burden and lack of freedom she feels. '''Vison ' Vison is her older brother . Since she realized Vison was noticed by everyone , she started ignoring him . However , Vison didn't know . He sometimes teases and scolds Rose , so she doesn't like him . Their relationship is sour and hostile . '''Elisa She used to be Rose's best friend who was the person that Rose trusted most . Rose used to tease her with many pervert words , so Elisa called her "pervert" . However , she then left her alone and ignored her with no reason . She was the main reason why Rose doesn't believe in friendship anymore . Blossom She used to be Rose's best friend for 7 years . She became Elisa's best friend by Rose's introduction . She was close to Elisa and pushed Rose out . Freya She is Rose's Ex-best friend . She's older than Rose and they were very close before . After changing the school , Freya didn't contact with Rose because of the reason "busy" . Rose was sad because she said like that all the times . Rose decided to stop contacting with her . Tauriel She is Rose's Ex-best friend . They met each other in an English center . At first , Rose didn't like her because she was so perfect . Rose then talked with her when she didn't have friends . They became best friends . Rose was helped by her a lot . Rose loved her , too . When Tauriel changed her center , Rose felt sad . She reread their messages , suddenly she realized that she used to say many harsh words to Tauriel without thinking and she felt guilty for acting like that . Since that time , she respected the friendship and didn't do it anymore . Abilities Playing the musical instruments ''' Rose can play the organ and the piano . '''Languages Rose is fluent in English and Korean . Rose's Quotes Read more : http://rose-carmen.wikia.com/wiki/Quotes Trivia * She is right-handed . * She likes vintage style * She hates the food that too sweet . * She hates bitter food . * She hates reading books . * She used to feed a lot of animal ( Mini zoo ) * When she was a kid , she used to win a 1st prize in Painting Contest . * She's usually on top on the Biology exams . * She sings quite well . * She's unlucky all the times . Latest activity Ảnh và video là một cách tuyệt vời để thêm hình ảnh vào wiki của bạn. Tìm video về chủ đề bằng cách khám phá Thư viện Video của Fandom. Category:Browse